


Bond

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [643]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short, Unrequited Destiel, Unrequited Love, Very short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Originally written on March 1st, 2015





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on March 1st, 2015

It’s hard for Dean to be around Cas.

Cas always mentions that they have a more ‘profound bond’ since he helped raise Dean from Hell.

Cas talks about how he’s indifferent to sexual orientation.

The guy goes on and on about this or that.

But whenever Dean tries to flirt,

Whenever Dean tries to get close.

He gets nowhere.

And the fact that Cas won’t return his love makes it feel like he’s in Hell all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
